


Turned Tables

by Penguinsandbowties



Category: Kiwi - Harry Styles (Song), One Direction (Band), Original Work
Genre: Canon Divergent, DCI, Drum Corps, F/M, Harry Styles - Freeform, Original Character(s), mine, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 15:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13954362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penguinsandbowties/pseuds/Penguinsandbowties
Summary: After a long summer away from each other, Harry comes to visit Sara, his "normal" girlfriend while she is away with the drum corps she is a part of.





	Turned Tables

In comparison to the past week today was going well. Warming up a couple feet from the horn line in the echoy tunnels under the stadium because it was raining and threatening storms. No one was hurt, no instruments had any major problems with them, and there weren't transportation issues with the corps or any of the trucks. We were fine.  
Before I knew it, we were stepping off our first dots in preparation to give the performance of the week. Hopeful to only have better performances in the next few days. Running across the field didn't seem so terrible tonight. Each step I took felt correct, all that I could hope for is that it was correct. We couldn't afford to screw anything up. We needed a great run, and by the sound of the crowd when we were done, that's what we delivered.   
I tapped us off the field smiling as everyone around me seemed to be exploding with happiness. We had a small post show meeting where we were told it was a really great run, one of the best of the season. That made us all, I included, feel even better about the weekend coming up. It was finals week, which meant a good run mattered the most.   
In our lines of twos, we made it back through the underground tunnels back to our bus. We cased up our instruments and loaded them on the trailer to store for the night. Then we all headed to change back out of uniform. I yanked myself out of the tight uniform and quickly hung it back on the hanger. For once I was on tour and he was coming to see my show. Stepping out of the bus I saw him, his curls peeking out of the beanie, and his hands behind his back.   
I ran to him, jumping in his arms and burring my face in his neck, his arms wrapped tight around me. I took in his scent and held him tight. I hadn't seen in him the whole time I had been gone, and due to my vigorous drum corps schedule, and his band schedule we barely had time to talk.   
"Hello."His deep raspy voice that only happened when he woke up or hadn't talked in a long while, or after he'd just done a massive concert. I looked at him, unable to speak. I was too excited he was here in grasp, hugging me, and seeing me.   
"Hi." I managed.   
"That's all I get, after nearly three months of not seeing each other and very minimal phone calls all I get is a measly "Hi''?"   
That's when I kissed him hard, words still failing me. I unhinged my legs from his waist and tugged him behind a corner. I kissed him again before explaining.   
"People will see you."   
"When have you got to leave?"  
"No, I don't want to know." And then after a while staring at each other silently, "You're here."  
"I am."  
"But how?" He tugged me closer to him, I put my arms around him, as he put his cheek on the top of my head.   
"I had some time off." I gave a peck to his lips.   
"Thank you for coming."  
"You were so good out there, that was so cool, I mean you were all over that field." I blushed, it was weird being on the other side of these compliments after a performance. "No seriously. This is sweet. And I'll have you know I've been keeping tabs on you all summer, I mean the show, looking up scores and stuff. I got some help from your family, and it's been really cool to see how far you've all come." He too, was smiling at me.   
"Harry, you are the most perfect boyfriend ever." He kissed me again and we stayed like that for a bit. "Do you want to meet my section?" These were the people I had spent most of the summer with. I had to trust them, we had grown like family over the summer. He nodded, and I got excited. Before I left for the summer and in phone calls, I'd told him about the other four bass drummers.   
The whole summer, at meals and before bed discussion would eventually fall toward our loved ones. I was able to meet family and boyfriends and girlfriends after shows. They thought I was lying when I said I had a boyfriend, teasing me and calling him imaginary, because I didn't even give them his name. When I found them, I took them back to where Harry and I stood, behind a corner.   
When they saw him, all four of their jaws dropped.   
"Harry, this is Aly, Megan, Noah and Brandon. Guys this is Harry, my boyfriend."   
"Hi."   
"They all thought you didn't exist." I laughed going back under Harry's arm.  
"I do."   
"But you're Harry Styles!" Though we might as well have been living under rocks while on tour, Harry was one of the most famous people in the world right now, along with his band mates, so it was no mistake that they all knew who he was.   
"Yeah." Harry blushed.   
"She said you were a musician." Noah sneered.   
"I just sing or whatever." Harry looked down.  
"He can play a bit of guitar." I say. "And you're learning piano. He can hold a beat too."  
They laughed, except Noah, who stood with a frown on his lips. I never really understood why he'd often shut down after I'd speak of Harry. In truth I used to have a sort of massive crush on the boy. He wa sa talented musician too, and apparently that was my type. They stood around him, being so close I could tell they had question.   
"So like, why are we hiding?" Brandon asks.   
"Usually if Harry is in public for too long he'll get mobbed and that would not be good. Plus things aren't necessarily public." I tell them.   
'Haven't you been dating for like a year?"  
"About." Harry answers.   
They're not much of a lively bunch-we're usually picked on for being the first few in bed every night-which is saying something because the "lights out" part of the itenerary is usually about 10 p.m.   
"I can't wrap my head around this…"   
"Usually I can't either." Harry says before I have a chance.   
"Well, I suppose you all can grill me later, I'll let you get back to your families and what not."  
"It was nice to meet you all." Harry tells them. They all wave with one hand and turn away. "They hate me."   
"They don't. I just don't think they believe that you're really with me." I say fighting that battle every second we're away from each other. "I mean this is something honestly only dreams are made of. This kind of thing doesn't even happen in the movies."  
"It did happen in real life."  
"I know that." I weave my fingers through his and rest my head on his shoulder, taking in his scent again. Minty, but Earthy, almost floral. "I could stay like this forever." He lays his head on top of mine and pulls me into him so that he's able to support my body. He rubs my back, an imaginary bubble forms around us and I can't hear any music, or loud busses, nor any parents reuniting with their children.   
"When do you have to go?" I don't respond. I refuse to, I'm so tired and I don't want to have to leave him. "Sara."  
"Hm?"  
"What do you have to get back on that bus?"  
"Probably soon."  
"When do you have to go back?"  
"I'll be here all week." I pushed myself way from his body to look at his face. To see if he was pulling my leg.  
"Seriously?"  
"Yeah. There's a break in the schedule. I wanted to be here to see you. It's like when you come on your spring break to see me."  
"Seriously?"  
"Of course." He leans over to kiss my forehead.  
"I can't spend like anytime with you."  
"I know. I get to be around you though."  
"I could try to talk to someone about you hanging around and helping out with stuff. We may not be able to feed you, but you could probably be around for meals or something?"  
"I don't want to intrude."  
I wasn't sure if I wanted him around everyone. I wasn't sure if he would care if he were around all of this.   
"Okay, yeah-you should probably-"  
"Do you want me to hang out?"  
"No. I don't think so. I'm just caught up in the maximizing our time during these types of visits."  
"I'll be able to see you every night after the shows."  
"I know." We're quiet again, but this time I can hear everything echo against the brink wall we're standing against.   
"I love you."  
"I love you too."  
"I'll see you tomorrow."  
"See you tomorrow."   
We kiss one last time and we do that thing where I'm walking away from him, but we're still holding hands so mine stretches out behind me and his in front of him. I walk away from him, knowing I'll be calling him later.


End file.
